Ancient Britannia's Letters To The World
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Britannia was bored in Heaven one day, so she decided to answer letters from people down in Earth. Anyone is welcome to send letters to her.   T for Britannia's mouth and for any topics that may be brought up.
1. Intro

Hello World,

It's wonderful that God is allowing me to write letters to everyone, it gets quite boring in Heaven. Especially when you're stuck with Gaul -Shudders softly.- But either way, I'd love to see letters from my little England, Scotty, Wales and Ireland! I wonder how the little ones are doing..

Well, if anyone wishes to send me letters, I'll be sure to answer them!

With love,

Britannia

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Still working on The Bad Touch Trio's Letter's to The World. Just wanted to test out Britannia since I haven't seen one for her!**

**OC's, randoms and America's states welcome.**


	2. Alice

Dear Britannia,

Hello grandfather, it's your grand-daughter, Alice!

How are things up in Heaven?

I'm curious…is God for, or against homosexuality?

Love, Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

o.o.o.o.o

Dear Maine,

Grandfather? The last I checked, I was a girl my dear. And when did Arthur have any children?

Things are well up here, everyone seems to miss being with their little ones but Gaul keeps me on my toes looking out for her..-sighs.-

Why do you ask that love? God loves everyone, but he won't tell us if he is for or against it..which is strange to all of us.

With love,

Britannia


	3. Alice 2

Dear GrandMOTHER,

Well,considering that my father (Alfred aka America), doesn't speak much of you,I didn't know. Oh,and my father and Arthur had a union which conceived myself…and my 49 brothers and sisters.

I'm sure she does.

Well..because they preach hatred for homosexuals in churches here on Earth,grandmother. They say horrible things. Things that have made people kill themselves,

Most of the reason why I asked is because…I'm gay. And I'm scared.

Love,Alice.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Alice,

..I see. So to put it short, Alfred and Arthur have been quite active? 50 children is a little too much if you ask me, but that's just my opinion. Nothing in disrespect for one of my grandchildren.

She does..I somehow wonder how she's my older sister.

Oh really? The Preists only think God hates Homosexuals, when in reality, God loves everyone. If we're all God's Children, he should love everyone whether they are straight, gay or even transgender.

Don't you worry about a thing, love. They won't harm you in anyway. Just be on the look out, alright?

With love and concern,

Britannia


	4. Ireland

Dia dhuit Britannia,

It's me Ireland. And just a little clearance You're not my mother. The Irish Celtic is mine and Northern Ireland's mother. Scotland's is the Scottish Celtic, while Whales' father is the Welsh Celtic. We we're all adopted by that monster of a thing you call a son named England. Why couldn't you have raised him to be nicer? During hard times, good times, or anything in between I was always treated as if I was nothing but dirt to him. He even taught his people to discriminate us Irish folk. He even told his people to treat anybody who wasn't like him just like me. Even during the great famine of 1845 he kept on taking large quantities of food from my land leaving so many people starving. He even tried to colonize most of the world but if there's one country that he truly was hard on the most other than me was Ms. India. Please tell my mother the Irish Celtic I'll avenge her death as well as soon as I take down those Nords for killing her. And tell your son about having a heart.

Missing my Mother,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

P.S. Gaul's son is being a little touchy I swear the man has the rebellion of 1798. Yet he just won't get that I'm not doing anything like that until I'm married. And only with my husband.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Ireland,

Well, even if I am not your rightful mother, I always treated you and your brothers as my children.

I wasn't around when raising England, love. I was hoping he would grow up to be better than what he is today, but I'm sure he means well..or, if he doesn't-be a good dear and give him hell. I thought Arthur would be a better person -sighs- I'm sorry for everything he put you through, I'll be sure to talk to him whenever I get a letter from him, I promise.

Irish Celtic..I believe she is, but my memories fogged, I won't be much help. But I know she is, but I haven't seen her around Heaven.

With love,

Britannia.

P.S. Oh my..the boy is just like his Mother. Well, be sure to smack him around a few times or call the Police..Francis is just another little pervert.


	5. England

Dear Mum,

Haven't talked to you in a while... not since you moved on actually... I-I just wanted to say that... I miss you. We (meaning my siblings and I) don't really get along like we used to. Scot smokes, Wales is possibly shagging sheep, North is as annoying as ever, and Ireland... well, the girl scares me a bit, to be frank. Other than my relationship with my siblings, I'm well. I'm quite the powerful nation, if I do say so myself. At one point, I ruled half the world, and I would have kept that title too if it weren't for stupid America! Former conquests aside, I miss you dearly, and hope you write back soon.

Love, your dearest son, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (England)

P.S. You're not the only one with French problems. The woman's son is far worse than she could ever hope to be.

o.o.o.o.o

Dear England,

Well, you never really had a chance to talk to me, love..but I miss you too, I really wish I would have stayed around to watch you and the others grow up..

Oh? Ireland has been telling me you haven't been getting along with the others because you're teaching your people to discriminate Irish people? Arthur, I thought you would turn out better than this-Ireland hasn't done anything wrong and I refuse to let this one slide. Learn some respect for your siblings.

As for your conquests, you wouldn't have kept it if you hadn't had America. You would have fallen, but I'm glad to hear that you've done so much in the last few decades. If I wasn't so upset, I would say I'm proud of you.

With love and respect,

Britannia.

P.S. Oh god. You have NO idea what Gaul has done. The bloody git tried to make me marry Rome and her at the same damn time. Francis is NOTHING compared to his own mother.


	6. Romi Islands

Dear Anciant Britannia,

Hello i am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago. can you guess who i was? france is a frog whore. and i sent you a pineapple cake, my small little known nation's specialty.

Romi Islands

o.o.o.o.o

Dear Romi Islands,

Hm..you do sound fimiliar, but I'm afraid I cannot remember who you were truly. Francis is not a frog whore, he's just…different. Oh! Thank you for the cake, I loved it!

With love,

Britannia


	7. Belize

Hola grandmother,

I'm Belize. I'm England's son in central america. I'm sorry that I was never able to meet you. And is mi Abuela Maya in heaven? She raised mi hermana Guatemala and I until she moved on. And my sister Nkicaragua says that she knows that her mama Nicarao is up there in heaven. So, I wanted to make sure.

And I hear that Gaul is the reason france is a pervert… is that why France's daughter French Guiana has been trying to grope just about everyone here in latin america? I feel bad for Suriname.

Well anyway, I just wanted to say hi.

Te quiere,

Belize (Micos Jonhson)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Belize,

Oh? So Arthur has more children? Why hasn't the boy ever told me these things? No, no, it's alright, love. I wasn't really around long enough to meet any of Arthur's children - but it would have been nice too before I moved on. Abuela Maya? I believe so, except the poor darling hasn't been talking much to anyone, but she's such a mother figure to the children. Well, Ncicaragua is correct, her mother is up here but she's very distant - it makes me wonder what's going on in her head.

Yes, Gaul is the reason for France's behavior, but he shouldn't be putting that raboxious attitude on his own children or any others. It's just wrong. Give Suriname my best wishes!

With love,

Britannia


	8. England 2

Dear Mum,

Oh… she told you that, didn't she… well… um… I don't think I have a comment on that… Moving on!

Well, I guess your right… America WAS a one of my largest colonies, and one I paid much attention to. Perhaps if I hadn't left him alone so often, he would have turned out better… but that is all wistful thinking, now isn't it?

And please, PLEASE, do not be upset with me! If it will keep you from being disappointed in me, I suppose I could try and revive my relationship with the others… MAYBE. It all depends on whether they want to or not, really.

With Utmost Love, Your Son, England.

P.S. You want to bet? The bloody Frog once called me, saying he had kidnapped Flying Mint Bunny, and when I rushed over to his house, there was NO sign of Mint, but a naked pervert. He handcuffed me to the bed, called in his two friends (the idiot Spaniard and the albino German), and proceeded to foursome against my will. I didn't sit right for two weeks after that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Arthur,

Yes, she did tell me, and personally I thought it was quite brave of her to come out and tell me instead of you. Obviously you have nothing to say on the matter.

It's not entirely wistful thinking, love. If you just accept America of what he is today, I'm sure your bond with him will be what it was before. You're not suppose to leave children alone, Arthur! Especially one who was so young, poor dear, no wonder he's so…different.

As long as you can show that you CAN get along with your brothers, I won't be so upset and disappointed in you. Try to settle down with them and NOT fight..although I doubt that won't happen.

Best wishes to you,

Britannia

P.S. Rotten luck for you, love. I had the same problem, except with Rome and the other Ancients. I'm sure France is just like his mother..in all ways sadly.


	9. Belize 2

Hola Grandmother,

Si, he does. I have a sister Guyana.

Gracias for telling me. I miss her a lot. Nicaragua did say that her mother was distance from other people…

I'll be sure to give Suriname your wishes.

Te quiere,

Belize.

o.o.o.o

Dear Belize,

Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me of that, love.

You're quiet welcome. The poor dear does like to be far away from people, but she loves being around the animals. She looks like a sweetheart.

Thank you, love.

Best wishes,

Britannia


	10. Romi Islands 2

dear ancient britannia,

here is a hint: i fought france in the 30 years war.

Romi

o.o.o.o

Dear Romi,

Well, the only one I can think of is the Holy Roman Empire..but..that can't be right..he became Germany, didn't he?

Best wishes,

Britannia


	11. StLucia

Hello Britannia,

I'm St Lucia..I wouldn't call myself England's daughter because Carib is my daddy..kind of, he might be my grandad. But I'm one of his former colonies. Like British Honduras, I mean Belize is! But I used to be French too! Which was cool! I was just wondered if uh Carib is up there? You know being the cool war like amazing young grandpa/tectician/caretaker he was? Oh and what's your relation to uh..you know uh, your surrounding nations? Since England had some weird conquering fetish and all…I doubt he got it from such a nice lady!

Beaucoup d'amour

Saint Lucia/Sainte-Lucie

o.o.o.o

Dear Lucia,

That's quiet a story you have going on there, my dear. You used to be French or are you still? I'm a little lost, love.

Carib? I haven't seen him around, yet Gaul had told me about him since she talked to him. She said he was a rude man but he has a tender heart. I wouldn't know since I have yet to talk to him..sorry.

The surrounding nations? Well, I'm the mother of the British Isles. Gaul and Celtica are my sisters, which means we have a rather large family but it'll take too long to remember all of them.

Best wishes,

Britannia


	12. Ireland 2

Ms. Britannia,My mathair is really with you? Please tell her that I will avenge her death and I will get back at what those vikings did. However, I feel you really need to talk with your son on how he treats others. Just prepare yourself b/c I'm going to be ranting for a bit here. He is by far one of the worst countries I know. In 1171 he colonized me brother and I against me will at times we gave him some of our food and he re-payed me by calling me and my people savages. Too add insult to injury his people were taught to treat all foreigners like me. And he's such a sponge during the great famine of 1845 he took large amounts of food form my land while we were all starving. And what I hate most bout him was my treatment during the 17th century, especially with Oliver Cromwell and Penal law on how this crazy puritan never allowed catholics a chance at all for their own land or anything. On top of that he had at most 600,000 Irish folk killed and would never give anyone a say. After the 9 years war Penal law left me stranded in France some of my people stranded had to scour the streets for money and food. Oh and he kept on stealing heritage from great Irishmen and said they we're from England so he could get the credit. I mean Robert Boyle was Irish, C.S. Lewis was Irish, and the Duke of Wellington was Irish. Side note: at times I mention the Duke of Wellington in front of France to get him off my back. If you have no idea who he was he was the guy who beat Napoleon at the battle of Waterloo. But back on topic and possibly the biggest insult to injury was when he took away my biological brother from me when I finally gained independence after 750 years of crappy treatment. I just wish he would let him come back home and become a united Ireland again. Also, when it comes to mentioning the duke in front of France please ask Gaul to tell her son that he needs to respect that some people wants to wait until after they're married. I know he and I get along the most out of any other European country yet he needs to learn respect for personal space especially with people who want to ,Ireland*Mathair- Mother in Irish galeic *

o.o.o.o

Dear Ireland,

Yes, I believe she is. When I talked to her, she said you needn't pay any of the Vikings mind since it was all in the past and bound to happen eventually.

I know I need to talk to Arthur, he's been stubborn lately. Alright, lay the rant on me, love.

I have heard of those problems and I'm deeply offended that Arthur would do such a thing to you, I send my deepest apologies on his behave even if he won't say it himself. Please, don't think of him as a bad person forever, he's still a young country and he has yet to learn what he has done wrong. I know it's difficult to forgive and forget, because of the scars and pain that remain, but please do yourself a favor and try to take your anger out on something, it doesn't have to be just me or Arthur. I'm sorry for every little thing that Arthur has done. I'll be sure to scold him about it whenever I get the chance.

And about Gaul, I cannot control the girl on how she raises her child. I will tell her about Francis, but I'm sure she will not listen because she's proud to have a son who took after her. Typical, isn't it?

With love,

Britannia


	13. Wales

Helo Mam (Mother),

Its been a while since we talked. I hope you're happy. Things have been going well here.

Yn gywir (Sincerely)

Wales

Dylan Adda Kirkland

o.o.o.o

Dear Wales,

Hello, love, I know it's been a long time, but I'm glad you sent a letter. Yes, I'm quite happy, thank you and I'm pleased that things have been going well for you and the others.

Speaking of the others, how is Scotland, Ireland and North doing?

With love,

Britannia


	14. Belize 3

Dear Grendmother,

You're welcome ^^

From what I remember, Nicaragua told me that her mother loved animals. It would explain why Nicaragua can take care of animals so well.

Te Quiere,

Belize.

o.o.o.o

Dear Belize,

Yes, that might explain a lot. Nicaragua's mother is such a sweet woman, she taught Nicaragua well.

With love,

Britannia


	15. Scandinavia

Hey Britannia! How is my bushy browed ancient buddy? So your allowed to write letters? Sounds exciting! Hey can you tell Rome to stop hogging the bathrooms in the morning he is seriously taking too long! And he only listens to you! Plus your cooking isn't making anything better! I mean who put YOU in charge for making breakfast? Your making every ancient in heaven puke! Learn how to make better things! Bushy brows!

PS I hope you still don't have that whole invading your land millions of times still against me J

PPS Gaul says hi and honhonhonhon?

Sincerely,

Papa Scandinavia.

o.o.o.o

Dear Pig,

I'm quite well, thank you for asking, and yes, I'm allowed to write letters and it is very enjoyable.

I'll talk to him, but that idiot would probably bribe me so he would stop. Why can't you just lock the bathroom doors to make sure he won't get in?

..Excuse me? Like you could cook any better than I could, dear. And DO NOT call me bushy brows.

With love,

Britannia.

P.S. No, of course not ^^;; I just want to pound your bloody face in, that's all~!

P.P.S. Oh god, tell her I said hello and to stop trying to get me to marry Rome, please?


	16. Canada

Dear Britannia,

My name is Matthew Williams, or C-Canada. Nice to meet you, Arthur used to tell me stories about you. Arthur and Francis are my fathers, Framcis had me first and then gave me to Arthur.

So..you and Gaul are my grandmothers..

A-anyway…how are you?

Love,

Canada.

o.o.o.o

Dear Canada,

Pleasure to meet you, Matthew. So little Artie did tell people about me? Well, at least he hasn't forgotten about me, yet.

Love, if Francis was your original father, that makes Arthur your step-father if I recall right.

Yes, but stay away from Gaul. I don't trust her around children one bit.

I'm well, thank you and yourself? You look like your brother, did anyone ever tell you that?

With love,

Britannia.


	17. Anatolia

Hello Britannia

Good day, dear~ I see you've been writing letters, it's a very good idea. I hope my son, Turkey, writes you one. If he does, tell him I said "hello" and that I love him very much.

Have you seen Persia roming around on your side of heaven?

Mesopotamia wants to go for a walk -sigh- he is such a stalker..

See you around,

Anatolia.

o.o.o.o

Dear Anatolia,

Good day, love it's nice to hear from you again. No, sorry, I haven't heard from Turkey or any of the other nations at all, however, if he does write me a letter, I'll be glad to give him your condolences.

Hm? Persia? No, sorry, I haven't.

Mesopotamia? I miss him, has he been around you creeping again?

With love,

Britannia


	18. Belize 4

Dear Grandmother,

Nicaragua did say her Mama was really nice ^^

Is the Aztec epire up there too?

Te quiere,

Belize

o.o.o.o

Belize,

Well, that might explain it. Thank you for clearing it for me.

Hm..I believe so, but I wouldn't know..I don't really go around meeting others. Sorry, love.

With love,

Britannia


	19. Scandinavia 2

Dear Britannia,

Pound my face :( Why would you do that? Im cute! And please I can make WAY better food than you! atleast mines does not give people Diarrhea! Plus I think we should lock rome in a closet! the guy is getting out of hand and he drinks alot...I didn't know we could drink up here!

Well Bye bye Caterpillar forhead!

Sincerely,

Ancient scandinavia

PS Gaul says she feels like touching you...LOL!

o.o.o.o

Scandinavia,

..Whatever you say, love. I personally don't care if you think you're cute.

Yes, yes, I know—but you'll just have to deal with it, now won't you? You can lock Rome in a closet if you wish, I will have no part in your stupid plan since it obviously will not work. How couldn't you have known we are allowed to drink in Heaven? As long as we don't do something that we will regret, it is perfectly acceptable.

..I shall ignore you right now.

Britannia.

P.S. Tell Gaul to lay down..I think she's unwell and needs a few whacks upside the head.


End file.
